


La Petite Mort

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Frostiron Month [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And bruised, Blindfolds, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Frostiron Month, Knotting, Loki likes to be choked, M/M, Metal kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex with Clothes On, Suit Sex, Violent Sex, gagging, prompt: sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron Month 03: Tony finds new ways of keeping things with Loki interesting in the bedroom. Sometimes that means hurting him, or tag-teaming him, (or inventing an Iron Man suit that can do both so that Tony doesn’t actually have to share him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

Sorry it's a little late. I got back from the airport at 2am, overslept, and had to run to catch the train to work. But now, and exhausted! But enjoy :) 

This is for the Frostiron Month Tumblr: Prompt 3.

July 07-09: Sex With a Twist: _Sex is great, sex is wonderful, but what happens if one of them brings something new to the bedroom? New tech from Tony, magic from Loki, how creative can these two be?_

**“La Petite Mort”**

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers, Tony, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.   
**Summary:** [Tony/Loki] Frostiron Month 03: Tony finds new ways of keeping things with Loki interesting in the bedroom. Sometimes that means hurting him, or tag-teaming him, (or inventing an Iron Man suit that can do both so that Tony doesn’t actually have to share him).  
 **Warnings:** Slash. Established relationship. Loki/Tony. Jarvis/Loki. Metal kink. Sex with clothes on. Loki likes to be bruised. And choked. A lot. Rough sex. Really rough, Loki breaks a rib. Knotting. Double penetration. Gagging. Blindfold. Restraints.   
**Rating:** NC17  
 **A/N:** Well. Yeah. It started writing itself and it wouldn’t end and yeah, well. Enjoy?   
**Title:** Meaning the little death in French. Alternatively, Oscar Wilde’s quote: “All men kill the thing they love.”

_XXX_

**Words:** 4,557  
 **Chapter 1**  
Keeping Loki interested had always been one of the concerns niggling at the back of Tony’s mind, especially when it came to bedroom activities. Sure, he was one of the smartest people Loki might have met for centuries, and that worked in his favour because his brain was interesting, even if the rest of him mightn’t be, but Loki had a thousand years of sexual experience for Tony to outperform. He wasn’t jealous, or insecure per se; since meeting Loki’s ex-wife, who had been interesting (and must have been something special to keep Loki hers for so long), Tony had started thinking more about what would happen once he ran out of interesting characteristics of his own. 

Kinks were new and interesting, so Tony introduced a few, changing their frequent sexual encounters from ‘just fucking’, to ‘fucking with a twist’, until they both felt comfortable enough to start using the ‘L’ word, changing their ‘encounters’ into a ‘relationship’. But the thought kept nagging, and Tony kept thinking (five hundred miles an hour and four different directions with seven point three possible consequences for every thought). 

Just because Loki had said he loved him, didn't mean that Loki mightn't grow bored of him. He and Pepper had loved each other, but they weren't together now; they had grown apart, lost interest, and Tony would be damned if he let the same thing happened with Loki. So he had to keep things fresh, wild and new, bring new ideas to the table. Loki was always open to doing new things inside and outside of the bedroom, (sofas, tables, kitchen counters, hotel bathroom, restaurant patios: mostly outside of the bedroom to be honest). The kinkier the better, because Loki was leagues lower than even the dirtiest of women Tony had ever slept with. He liked pain, and humiliation, and when he was in the mood (or when Tony was angry enough to force the issue) he liked to submit. 

Tony didn't do scat or watersports; he'd done that in college, and yeah, never again, so that stayed off the cards. Almost everything else, they'd tried already. It left Loki limp and satisfied in their bed, but it also left Tony scratching at his head night after night trying to think of ways to outdo himself. 

Tony had competed with plenty of other people, even with himself on occasion, trying to recreate his older, failed designs with arc-technology and Extremis, but this felt like a whole new ball game. 

Maybe, it was time to bring out the big guns. 

_XXX_

Jarvis had been subject to many of his master's strange requests over the years, but this had to be the strangest by far. 

"Excuse me, Sir," Jarvis asked, sounding rather hesitant to do so, not quite wanting to know the answer to his question, "but did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes you did!" Tony's response was loud and boisterous, the grin on his face more smug than it had a right to be, self-satisfied and arrogant and Jarvis traitorously wished to smack it off. 

"Despite knowing that there is only a 0.7 percent chance that you will take my advice, I feel I am obliged to give it."

"Save it, J. Time's a-wasting," the engineer said, still grinning. Obediently, Jarvis powered up the newest Iron Man armour: Mark LXXIX. The suit floated towards Tony, fully upright, eyes glowing and hips jutting out like it was being pulled forwards by a rope around its waist. "Good morning, baby," Tony cooed at the suit, which tilted its head in silent greeting, "let's get to work."

_XXX_

"I've designed a new suit," Tony told him casually. His voice was pitched low, throat dry and making his words sound raspy, and he was panting through his words; the subject of their conversation was entirely unsuited to their activities. 

"If you can speak, you aren't paying me enough attention!" Loki hissed, only a little offended. He was face down on the counter, with his arms stretched over his head and off the edge, wrists tied to the legs of the vibranium table. His legs were bunched up underneath him, forcing him to keep his ass in the air, with his ankles shackled to the tops of the back two table legs, right below where they met the desk, digging in uncomfortably against Loki’s ankles every time he tugged at his restraints. He struggled often, but futilely; Tony had managed to reverse engineer vibranium out of anti-mater after he and Loki had fucked their way through too many of his work desks and those assholes in Wakanda had refused to sell him some.1 The vibranium wasn’t as tough as adamantium, but it was apparently enough to withstand a God (who didn’t really want to escape anyway). 

“Don’t make me gag you,” Tony warned. He swatted Loki across the ass lightly, fingers curled so that his nails caught the skin first, and then the palm of his hand, making Loki hiss and buck his hips. 

“Stark!” Loki warned, as he half turned his head to glare over his shoulder. 

Tony laughed, waving his hand as if dismissing his lover’s reprimand. The human was grinning widely, even as he used the fingers of one hand to spread Loki open for him. He was fully clothed though, and Loki wasn’t entirely sure he was fond of that; he liked to feel Tony’s skin, slick, against his own, Tony’s sweat dripping onto his back as the mortal brought them both to the brink, to be able to reach around (when he wasn’t cuffed) to grab a handful of his backside and squeeze in time with every thrust. He did not like the press of a zipper against his balls, however. When Tony pulled his fingers out, he wiped them against Loki’s thigh, still smiling. He didn’t unzip his trousers, nor come closer to the table so that he could reach Loki to mount him, but instead walked around it until he was standing directly in front of the God. 

Loki, jumping to the only conclusion he could think of, opened his mouth invitingly. A gentle finger under his jaw encouraged it to close again, and Tony ran his clean hand down one of Loki’s cheeks and then across his mouth reassuringly as the Asgardian-raised man frowned at him. 

“Close your eyes for me, gorgeous,” Tony whispered. He was wearing the scarf Loki had worn in Stuttgart (and kept, because he liked the pattern and Tony liked to tie him up with it), but he tugged it off of his own neck and brought it up to Loki’s face. When green eyes had slipped closed, Tony tied the scarf over them, knotting it loosely (along with a lock of Loki’s hair) behind his head. “You’re going to love this, trust me,” Tony mumbled, smiling encouragingly even though Loki couldn’t see it. 

The zipper made a noise as Tony opened it up, and Loki’s head turned to the side, staring at Tony through the make-shift blindfold. The human’s grin widened, but he turned away from his lover and over to the corner of the room where he had left a chair and a headset ready and waiting for him. He wiggled a little after he sat, making sure he was comfortable, and then placed the headset on his face, the earbud in his left ear and the visor across his eyes. His vision turned blue, lines and circles appearing on the visor, writing scrolling across one lens. 

“I’m ready, Sir,” Jarvis spoke up loudly, causing Loki’s head to whip in the other direction. Beside Tony, an Iron Man suit powered itself up. It was solid gold on top with red vibranium legs, painted to look like it was wearing trousers that had been left open and rucked down around its hips. Its hands were bigger than necessary, fingers thicker, but Loki would enjoy that. It walked stiffly, hindered a little by the piece of metal curving up from between its legs. It was gold, like the rest of the suit’s ‘body’, thick and solid, the tip of it fatter than the rest. There was a lump at the base too, both at the top and bottom of where the extra limb met the crotch of the suit. The vibranium cock didn’t sway like Tony’s erection did when he walked, and it wouldn’t tire either; nor would the suit, or Jarvis. For once, Tony might wear Loki out first. 

_XXX_

“Anthony?” He called out hesitantly. After Jarvis had spoken, the room had gone silent. There had been footsteps, heavy and echoing, but nothing afterwards, and Loki wondered if he should magically slip out of his bonds and check on his lover. Tony usually always answered Jarvis, even when they were pretending to fight Tony would respond to him (much like a mother to a child even when angered). “Anthony?”

The second time he spoke, something touched him. Loki felt his body tense up, breath quickening as he tried to place the sensation. Something cold; something hard; too dense to be fingers but what else felt like a palm pressed against the base of his spine. Someone else was touching him, someone wearing gloves perhaps, or one of Doom’s bots? He got ready to kick out, determined to free himself, defend himself and rescues Tony. And then Tony was talking, dirty filthy words drifting over to his ears from the far side of the lab, promises of what he was going to do to Loki, and the God forgot himself long enough for the suit to climb onto the table and line its cock up. 

One rough thrust had it buried to the hilt inside of Loki’s ass, forcing a grunt of pain out of the God with the unexpected force behind the movement. Tony’s voice was still going, whispered promised and dirty fantasies spilling from the tip of his tongue, making goosebumps rise across Loki’s flesh. It was his voice that kept Loki calm, kept him from struggling his way free and castrating whoever had dared violate him. It was because Anthony was in the room, and Loki trusted him, that Loki trusted _this_. 

The suit was kneeling behind Loki, whose ankles were tied in such a way that he couldn’t shift himself onto his knees to meet the thrusts. Instead, he ended up with his blindfolded face crushed against the desk, hair hanging over the edge and getting in his mouth, fingers clawing at the legs of the table, wrists rubbed bloody from his frantic attempts to reach something to grab onto. One arm of the suit was hooked in under Loki’s stomach, around his waist. It held him up, and the other kept his head down, fingers curled at the base of Loki’s neck with a punishing pressure. The glove against his stomach was going to leave bruises, and when Tony said as much Loki moaned low and hungry, and the suit squeezed him hard, pulling his body back against itself until Loki gave a scream as one of his ribs made a noise it shouldn’t have. The God made a pathetic whimper then, panting harshly against the table top as the hand ran its way soothingly along the broken rib and back down to his stomach, across it and to his hip, to cup him there instead. It held Loki tightly, ass and spine straight only because the suit made it so. 

When Loki came, it was with a wail, tears leaking from beneath the blindfold as the suit rode him through his release and kept going. His stomach was sticky, and the glove ran over it, through the mess, and then reached up to force three fingers into Loki’s mouth. Jarvis’ spoke ordered, “Suck”, and Loki did. 

The cock continued to rut into him, making Loki whine as his over sensitive nerves screamed for a break. His prostate made him see stars, even as tears spilled from his eyes from over stimulation, and those fingers forced their way further into his mouth, tickling the back of his throat. Loki sobbed, shaking his head to force the fingers away, and when they were gone, Tony was there instead, and his hands were soft against each of Loki’s flushed cheeks. The thumbs wiped the tears away, before one moved to press against his bottom lip. 

“Open up, love,” Tony ordered, as he took his hands away. 

The head of his cock brushed across Loki’s lips before he could open them. Tony held still, letting Loki widen his mouth first and stretch his neck out to get closer, and then he stepped forward once, twice, until his length was in as far as Loki was able to take it without choking, pinned down by the suit and unable to bob his head properly. Tony thrust lazily, which meant that Loki could lie there with his mouth open and just take it, instead of straining at the chains and the suit’s gauntlet every time he needed to pull back or take Tony into his mouth again. 

Just as Loki was getting used to Tony’s rhythm, saliva dripping from the edges of his mouth and throat tickling every time Tony attempted to deep throat him, Jarvis stood up. Loki was hard again, pre-come leaking from the tip to join his previous ejaculate, and one of the suit’s hands had been stroking him, but now it moved to his thigh, fingers curling just below the curve of his ass. The second hand joined the first, moving to Loki’s other thigh, which meant that Loki could lift his head again, until Tony’s fingers curled into his hair and tugged viciously whenever Loki so much as shifted. The suit lifted Loki as it stood, pulling his legs up and holding them there as it thrust again, somehow having stayed buried inside of him through the move. Loki wouldn’t lift his head, even now that he could (because hair pulling was more easily ignorable that Jarvis’ weight on the back of his neck), because the suit had him almost bent in half, legs straight until they fell off of the edge of the desk, ankles still shackled to the table legs. His arms were tied over the edge as well, though they had twisted around again, fingers clawing at Tony’s thighs instead of the table. His spine was curved uncomfortably, despite his rib already having healed, and moving his head only made the ache worse, so Loki kept his head down, obediently allowing Tony to fuck his face while the suit fucked him in the ass, its grip on his thighs leaving bruises already, so tight was it. 

Tony came when Loki was least expecting it. 

He was usually so very loud when he orgasmed, but Tony had fallen silent, though his hips had sped up, and Loki had been taken by surprise when Tony’s cock was nudging at the back of his throat demandingly one moment and then just as Loki had relaxed enough to swallow him down it was pulling back. He thrust in once more, quickly, roughly, making Loki gag and sputter, tongue curling in a futile attempt to push the cock back out, and then Tony was coming, hot and sticky inside of his mouth, pulling out just as suddenly so that some of his come landed across Loki’s cheek and nose and across the scarf that hid his eyes. When Loki had managed to catch his breath, jaw aching and throat sore still, he flicked his tongue out, cat-like in the direction he thought Tony’s cock might be, seeking out the vague warmth beside his right cheek. Each lap of his tongue had Tony huffing into his hair, bent over him over the edge of the table, petting Loki’s back lightly in praise. 

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Tony didn’t wait for a response. Instead, he pulled the scarf down from Loki’s eyes, using two fingers to shove it between Loki’s lips before unknotting it, pulling it tighter and tying it behind his head again: gagging him. “Course you are. Look at you, ruined, because of me. Spread out, for me. Hmm.” Tony licked his lips, eyes meeting and holding Loki’s as he did so. His cock was half-hard against his thigh, making a valiant effort to be interested again though Tony knew his limits well enough to know it would be a failed attempt. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, and not everyone had Godly stamina. 

Loki mumbled something through the gag; probably an insult for ruining his favourite scarf with spit (no doubt he’d be angrier when he noticed Tony had come over it as well). 

Jarvis had stopped thrusting when Tony came, and he didn’t start again until Loki was gagged by his scarf, and Tony had found another to tie around his neck. Loki’s cries were muffled behind the fabric, but Tony could still make them out, could tell apart which ones were from pleasure, from having his prostate nudged, and which ones were pained, the suit gouging at the flesh of Loki’s legs, leaving welts and bloody scratches in their wake. Tony came around to stand beside his suit, his own fingers warmer than the gauntlets’, gentler as they trailed along the red marks soothingly. 

“You’re doing so well, Loki,” Tony praised softly. “Such a good boy. Just a little more, good boy,” he continued, because Loki loved being spoken down to when he was like this, wrecked and ruined and fighting it because he thought he had to even though he loved it (loved the shame and the pain and the humiliation because Heimdallr saw everything, and Loki secretly loved the thought of him telling others, the thrill it gave him to think they all sat around gossiping about him, cheeks red and eyes wide, and Loki’s name on the tip of their tongue as they touched themselves to thoughts of him). 

A finger pressed inside of Loki alongside the suit’s cock. Tony didn’t lubricate his hand first, so it was tough and Loki had tensed up again, thighs trembling and arms shaking as his spine stiffened, but eventually Tony got three of his fingers inside of his ass. His rim was red and puffy, blood dripped down Tony’s hand from the tear that had already healed, and Loki squeezed tight as Tony crooked his fingers in search of his prostate. 

Tony’s other hand had kept hold of the second scarf, and Tony tugged it viciously, forcing Loki’s head to lift lest he choke himself. It made him grunt, neck already aching, and lower back throbbing from the pressure down below. Tony tightened the scarf, twisting it around and around until it formed a thick rope behind Loki’s neck, each twist tightening it a little more until the God was gasping for breath, head thrashing from side to side as he sobbed through the gag. Tony twisted it once more, and _pulled_. Loki screamed, muffled and desperate, but he was coming into Tony’s hand (fingers free of his body just in time to catch the first drops of semen as they spurted from the tip of Loki’s cock). 

Tony let go of the scarf, though he continued to stroke Loki’s cock furiously. It chaffed, and it was uncomfortable straight after his orgasm. Loki whined in protest, shifting his hips to try and get away, but Jarvis’ hands were at his hips again. It allowed Loki to lower his legs, as the suit kneeled, folding both of their legs under them before it continued to thrust. It was too much, the cold of the metal against his skin made Loki shudder, made him feel like was burning one moment and then Tony’s touch would cool him and he’s shiver, shifting back towards the coolness again moment later. One hand on his cock, glorious but he was too sensitive to enjoy it properly; one cock in his ass, thick and heavy and cold, still erect, though not as filling as it had been before Tony’s fingers had stretched him out further. 

Tony was watching the suit fuck him, could see the give and looseness of Loki’s hole now compared to earlier. He knew the God would heal in minutes once they were finished, and be as tight as he’d ever been, but for now he wasn’t. He was loose and half-empty and Tony wanted to fill him up, to stuff him full until Loki could feel it in his throat, breathless from the pressure inside of him. But since Tony couldn’t do that himself, he had modified the Mark LXXIX to do it for him. 

Tony tapped the visor lightly, one finger pushing down just beside where the earbud met the screen. The suit tensed, hips stuttering and thrusts becoming jerky, almost as if it were in the middle of an orgasm. Loki waited, expecting ejaculate, or water, or anything to emulate the sensation of Tony coming inside of him. But instead, there was more pressure. The base of the cock got fatter, the bumps from before thickening until they were wide all around the base of the cock, in sight for only a moment before the suit gave one last thrust and buried itself inside of Loki, knot and all. 

The God tried to gasp, robbed of breath by the sudden fullness, the burn and stretch as the knot continued to grow inside of him, he only managed a low ‘ah’ before the air caught in the back of his throat. Tony tightened the scarf again, and again, until his eyes rolled back in his head. Loki went limp beneath the suit, even as his seed spilled across Tony’s hand again. 

When his eyes fluttered open again, the suit was standing in front of him, cock still erect and slick with lube and drops of Loki’s blood. Tony was beside it, Loki’s seed on his hand and Loki’s spit on his own cock, and he was licking his fingers like ice cream cones, one after the other, tongue curling around each digit before giving a soft suck and another lick. Loki blinked, and made a soft enquiring noise with the back of his throat, watching and waiting for Tony to nod: when he did, Loki opened his mouth, allowing the suit to guide its cock inside. Loki didn’t bother using any of the techniques his long life had taught him, knowing it was pointless to try and speed the experience up or to bother trying to pleasure the suit. It was vibranium, not flesh, and Jarvis couldn’t feel what Loki’s tongue was doing as it dragged along the underside of the metal length in his mouth. The experience was for Tony alone, so Loki focused on hollowing his cheeks, widening his eyes and slurping loudly, because every time he did Tony groaned. 

His cock was hard again by the time Tony had unshackled Loki’s ankles. They were red and raw, bleeding in places, but Tony took hold of them and pulled Loki down the work table ignoring the hiss the God released at the action. Jarvis had unshackled Loki’s wrists, before his cock slipped from Loki’s mouth. The suit climbed up onto the front of the table, dragging Loki up by the shoulders as Tony rearranged his legs, so that his feet were on the floor, with Tony pressed close behind him, and Jarvis kneeling in front of him. Loki was bent forward just enough so that his mouth was level with the suit’s cock, wide open and willing as the suit fucked his face roughly, uncaring that the God still needed to breathe; one hand on the back of Loki’s head to force it down further each time the God attempted to pull away. Behind him, Tony pushed himself unhurriedly inside, the complete opposite to the suit’s force and speed. He thrust slowly, gently, hands caressing Loki’s sides and legs as far down as they could reach, before coming up to palm at his lovers growing hardness. Jarvis was vicious and cruel and Loki loved it as much as he hated it. 

There were tears on his cheeks again by the time Tony let him come, his fingers no longer curled tight around the base of Loki’s cock or tugging on his balls whenever he got close. He had tried to beg for release, but Jarvis would only shove himself that much further inside of his mouth, making Loki cough and scream, and claw at the vibranium thighs with his free hands until Jarvis pulled back enough to let him breathe. 

When Tony came, it was with a groan and a sigh of Loki’s name, kisses against the back of Loki’s neck and shoulders, and hands tight on Loki’s shoulders to pull the God back closer against him, to get more of his cock inside of him. He slumped forward with a low hum, completely satisfied, and not a little smug as he listened to Loki struggling to breathe beneath him. 

“Enough, J,” he ordered: only sounding half as out of breath as he felt. Loki gave a relieved sigh when his mouth was suddenly free, followed by a mewl of disappointment when Tony pulled out of his ass. He rolled over as soon as Tony’s weight had lifted off of him, lying on his back with his arms hanging over the sides of the table and his legs bent so that his feet could curl over the edge to give himself leverage as he pushed his way up the table until he was lying right in the middle. Tony stood at the edge, still between Loki’s spread legs which remained bent enough that Tony could watch his cum run down the curve of Loki’s ass to pool beneath him. There was a slick line from the edge of the table to his hole, and Tony ran his fingers through it, bringing them to his mouth to suck lightly on them. 

“Well?” Tony asked casually, already knowing that Loki had loved it. 

“How many of those do you have?” The God asked, nodding feebly in the Mark LXXIX’s direction. 

“Not enough, apparently,” Tony answered him, brows furrowed as his eyes took in the flushed, half-hard cock that lay between Loki’s spread legs. 

“What can I say?” Loki chuckled. He sat up long enough to wrap his arms around Tony’s shoulders, and then fell backwards, pulling the mortal down on top of him. “I have the appetite of a God in all respects. But you,” he traced one hand lightly down Tony’s left cheek and then down his throat and chest until it rested over his pounding heart, “are perfectly enough to satisfy me, Anthony.” His eyes flicked back towards the suit as he grinned, shark-like and sharp, and added, “Not that I’d say no to him again though.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Tony teased, snorting in amusement at the thought of Loki forgoing pleasure of any kind: greedy, hedonistic, wretch that he was. “But not for a while, hmm? I’ll surprise you with it sometime; keep you on your toes.”

“Oh yes,” Loki whispered, leaning forward so that his lips brushed Tony’s as he spoke, feather light kisses that lasted less than a heartbeat, a new kiss with every syllable. “Do keep things interesting, Anthony.” 

**The End**

1 – This is possible, but not canonically proven, yet. 

 

P.S. I'm STILL writing the 5th prompt... It does not want to make life easy for me!


End file.
